


Chronicles of a Kaiba

by EunmiKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunmiKaiba/pseuds/EunmiKaiba
Summary: Just something I started writing. I hope you enjoy it. (:





	Chronicles of a Kaiba

He wanted this more than anything - no, he needed this more than anything. He never knew anything less than perfection in his whole life. It had become something more than just a simple desire to him. It had evolved into a craving. One that demanded all of his attention. One that needed to be completed no matter what. It wasn't just out of pure satisfaction but something that was hard wired into his brain. Anything less than perfection would be a dishonor to everything that he has ever been through. He had the ideal childhood for the first decade of his life. Loving parents, enjoying school and making friends. After his mother passed away in childbirth things became a bit difficult but they were still okay. His father worked hard to make sure that he and his younger brother Mokuba were happy. Things wren't the same for him anymore but he loved his younger brother. Mokuba was the spitting image of their mother. He looked more like their father but they were both beautiful children who captured the affections of everyone they met. The happy little life that they had come to know would end at an abrupt halt one icy winter morning. His brother was just four years old while he was nine when it happened. That morning was just like any other. Their father woke them up in the morning to get them ready for school. He cooked them breakfast and dropped them off at school. They received their daily hugs and kisses goodbye before going on with their day without a second thought. He would give anything for another one of those hugs and kisses now. 

 

When the school day was over something felt different. Their father was no where in sight. They sat down together on the front steps of the building watching all the children get into cars until they were the only two left on the property. Seto had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right but he tried to keep a straight face for Mokuba. After thirty minutes of waiting on steps a teacher exited the building. She led the two boys back into the school after a few minutes of questioning them. They were advised to "sit tight" while she went to speak to the principal. They tried their best not to let their gazes fall onto the clock but failed miserably. Seto watched the hands on the clock tick - with each minute he grew more worried. One hour turned into two while the third hour summoned a police officer to the classroom. The teacher followed behind him with a grim expression on her face. Seto recognized the look on the officer's face. He had seen it once before. It was a mixture of pity, sorry & apology. It was the same look that the doctor had on his face when he told his father that his mother had passed away. There could only be one reason for his visit. Seto realized it instantly but Mokuba sat next to him in confusion. He was too young to comprehend what was happening. Seto tried his best to act as if everything was normal but it only made Mokuba more anxious. He didn't want to be the one to break his heart. He already didn't have a mother. Seto didn't want to be the one who would take his father away too. They weren't close with their immediate family. They saw each other on holidays but not much more. They were told that one of their aunts would be the ones to take them in. Seto bit his lip running the names of all of his relatives through his head in an attempt to decipher which one could possibly be that generous but none came to mind. After another hour passed the couple had arrived to pick the boys up. They weren't greeted with any hugs or condolences. The couple only spoke to the boys three times to say; "let's go" when they entered the classroom, "get in" when they approached the vehicle and "this is your room" after they arrived at the tiny house. 

 

After they arrived at the house the couple pushed them into a small bedroom. They heard the click of a lock soon after. Seto tried to open the door to no avail. "Now what?" He asked himself. Mokuba lifted the lid off of a dusty trunk that was sitting in the corner of the small room.   
"Look Seto!" He called his brother over, coughing away the dust. He revealed the contents of broken toys to his older brother. Seto sighed. "It's better than nothing." Mokuba examined the toys. Most were action figures missing limbs and jigsaw puzzles missing pieces. Seto watched his brother, wishing he had his optimism. Mokuba always saw the brighter side of everything. Seto admired that part of his brother the most. "Maybe it won't be so bad here. At least we still have each other." Mokuba shot a big smile at his brother. Seto felt like a ton of bricks lifted off of his shoulders as soon as his saw his brother's smile.   
"Wait a second." Seto spotted something on the very bottom on the trunk that caught his eye. He dumped all of the toys onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. Stuck to the very bottom of the trunk were Duel Monster cards. They were scattered all over it so it was hard to tell how many there were exactly but it looked like enough to compose two decks. He took them out and started to organize the cards into piles of three; one for monsters, one for traps and one for spells. "We can build decks with these. They're not the greatest cards in the world but they're ours!" Seto smiled at his younger brother. He finally felt like things were starting to look up a little. After a few hours of rearranging different decks and dueling a few rounds Mokuba sighed.   
"I'm hungry, Seto." A loud growl roared from his stomach as if on cue. Mokuba smiled sheepishly at Seto. A few moments later the door opened. Their aunt stood in the doorway.   
"You have one hour to eat your dinner and wash up." The boys followed her downstairs to the small dining room table where two bowls of chicken noodle soup were waiting for them. Mokuba hungrily devoured all of the soup in just a few minutes. Seto kept his eyes locked onto the set of keys that were dangling from his aunt's waist.   
"I have a plan, Mokie." He whispered to his brother.

 


End file.
